


Forgotten Promise

by AndixxYukie



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndixxYukie/pseuds/AndixxYukie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could the heart remember what the mind forgot? Frey and Lest are about to start their life together when things started to fall apart. Frey, who went to Selphia on a mission, had an accident that made her forget. Lest, left with their earthmate brethen, is being hunted by the mad king of the Sechs. Will they be together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origin

"We could choose your ring together when you get back." The boy told the girl as they walk towards the airship.

The girl, who was sporting long pigtails, laughed which made the boy blush like a tomato. "I'll be back before you know it." Without another word, the boy closed in their distance in a tight embrace. "I'd give anything to go with you, Frey."

"Oh, Lest. I'll just deliver these. Besides, you can't leave now."

Lest pouted, which gave Frey another reason to laugh.

"Fine. Take care, okay?" Lest told Frey as he stopped hugging her. Frey smiled and walked up the airship.

As the airship was taking off, she took one last look at her fiancé.

"Come back to me, okay?" Lest screamed, not caring about all the looks that he got form bystanders.

Blushing like crazy, Frey smiled and waved. Not risking saying anything as she might change her mind and just stay with him.

[Frey]

"Goodness, I'm so high up!" I should've brought Lest with me, but it's not like we could both leave right now anyways. Still, it's been far too long since we've been away from each other.

This ship is heading to the town of Selphia. That town is famous for its "god". And I am now trying to deliver this gift to her.

"I don't have much time … Excuse me, how close are we to Selphia?"

"Oh, we're almost there. Are you settin' out to do a bit o' sightseeing?" The captain answered.

"Y-yes … Something like that." I answered, managing a weak smile.

"It's a real nice town. Beautiful scenery, an' got a great atmosphere. You can feel the protection o' the god when you're standin' on them roads. You'll enjoy your stay for sure."

"… I hope so. " Somehow, this joyful captain's speech about Selphia had me thinking of Lest again. I shouldn't have been so stubborn and just dragged him with me. Selphia seems lovely. I'm sure the elders won't mind two generals out of town at the same time, … Gah! What am I thinking?!

*sigh*, after this delivery would be our wedding anyway. Yes, our wedding. I giggled excitedly and stopped myself before anyone else notice. At dire times such as this, I'm sure our wedding would at least cheer up the people back home.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Huh?!" A loud scream teared me away from my thoughts. The source were two armed men – soldiers!

"Heh-heh-heh … We're taking over this ship now! If you don't wanna get hurt, do what we say!" said a gangster-looking soldier.

"Got it?" asked the other one as he slowly approached me. "Just give us the  **thing**  and we'll let you go. That  **thing**  you're about to give to the Native Dragon!"

"H-how do you know about that …?" Oh my goodness, Lest and the others back home, I hope they're safe. If  **they**  know about this  **thing**  … no.

Satisfied with himself, the soldier answered, "well, you'd be surprised at what a little research will turn up."

The captain, whom I can no longer call a joyful fellow uttered, "how could you possibly …? … Wh-who are you?!"

Every one of us put our all into making this gift! There is no way I'd let these two blundering jerks take it!

" … This gift is very important. I won't just hand it over to a total stranger!"

It's all right. I've trained for emergencies like this. I might just be the brainy general while lest is the brawny one, but I sure know which way the edge of a sword goes!

"You wanna fight, huh? Fine! Let's do this!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

I equipped my broadsword as fast as I could. Fighting is not something I enjoy, but things will become worse if I let them take this gift.

"Hya!" *pant* Good, they're weak. Two hits each and they're passed out.

I wonder how they found out about  **this**. Anyway, if someone's after it, I have to hurry…! Can't this ship go any faster.

"Hmph. Not so fast!"

"Wha -!"

[Lest]

"Lest! Come on!"

"Hyah!" *pant, pant* I can't believe it. As soon as I walked back from the terminal, soldiers wreaked havoc in our town. I hope Frey is alright.

"Make sure you kill every earthmate! Don't let anyone escape!"

Damn it! They want to kill us all off? There's not much of us to begin with, but … "ugh!"

"Lest!"

[Frey]

…!

…ake…up!

Wake up already!

"Finally…" A, soldier? Yes. These are soldiers.

"Phew. ... … So, what are we doing again?

"… Just shut up and watch. Now, then … it's time you tell us where that  **thing**  is hidden. Or else!"

What? "…Who are you?" I asked them. Wait, who am I? I was about to ask when the bossy soldier answered my first question.

"HUH?!"

I was taken aback by his intensity, but I continued anyway.

"I … who am I …?"

Why can't I remember who I am? The two soldiers continued arguing whilst I try to remember anything I could.

"Um, excuse me …"

"Huh?" The bossy among the two answered.

"Err, who are you …?" I asked him again.

"Hey, are you trying to play dumb with us?!"

"No … um … I, I really don't know –"

He cut me off before I could finish, "I'll ask you again. Where the hell is that thing you were holding?!"

I don't understand any of this, especially why he's yelling at me.

"I swear; I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You …!"

"Sir, sir!" The other soldier called.

"What is it? I thought I told you to shut up!"

He looked a bit scared but he continued anyway, "sir! It might be amnesia, sir!"

"What …?" The bossy soldier said, his mouth hanging open before he added, "are you saying a little blow to the head like that caused amnesia?!"

"Sir! I don't know, sir! But maybe?"

"Hmmm …"

They continued talking about me. Funny how they seem to know more about me than what I know about myself.

" …Um." I hesitated.

"…What?"

" … Perhaps, um … it IS amnesia?" I told the bossy soldier.

"How can you lose your damned memory so easily?!"

Yes, how could I? Now I feel like crying.

"You shouldn't cry over spilled milk, sir."

"I KNOW THAT! Dammit … … No. Wait a minute. How do we know you're not just playing us like fools? This could be a trick. A dirty, rotten ploy!"

"Huh?!" I really am confused now. And not remembering anything is not helping.

"Oh, good point, sir!" the other soldier said. I can't believe it. He was the one who suggested that I might have amnesia in the first place!

"All right." The scary one said. *Gulp* "Take this fool over there and we'll see if a little spot of threatening brings out the truth."

*Gasp*! The railing? What on earth?

"Understood, sir!" The other replied as he grabbed my arm.

"What?! Hhey! Stop …!"

Keep calm, maybe I could stop them. I smiled weakly, "Um … Wh-what exactly do you intend to do to me?"

"Well, I’m going to … …" Now, he looked more confused than me.

"… Uh, sir?"

"What is it?"

"How do threats work again?" If I wasn’t the one he was trying to threaten, I might have laughed at this buffoon. My knees betrayed me, though.

"YOU! JUST USE THE ALTITUDE, DAMMIT!"

"How?"

"Do I have to explain everything?! Threaten to kick this fool off the ship!"

Whoa! Just as I thought. But they won't do that, I think. They need something from me, right?

"Um, like this?"

I could never be more wrong. My feet lifted off the ground as I fell.

"H-huh? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I couldn't do anything else aside from screaming.

Is this how I'll die? Nameless?

[Lest]

"Lest, wake up!"

"Where are we?" I'm still a little dizzy. I tried to look around but I felt a sharp pain. "Urgh."

"You've been injured." Ragna, my best friend told me. And like any good friend, he smirked at me. "Of course you're injured. You practically threw yourself at them. Tsk, Frey might come back to find out she's a widow."

I tried to punch him, but I could barely lift my arm. "We're not yet married." I answered. Frey, I hope she's alright. Ragna must've sensed how worried I am.

"She'll be fine. She can fight. And besides, the Native Dragon is at Selphia. She'll keep her safe."

He's right.

"Anyways, we're in the hidden village. That stupid king ordered every earthmate be killed. Dang it!"

"Where are the others?" I asked.

He turned pale, and maybe so did I.

"Are they …?" I couldn't say it.

"I don't know. What I do know is, we're the only ones here."

This village is our fortress and refuge. Frey used to say that we ought to just live here, but the elders will not listen to her.

"Cheer up. We're tough." Ragna said. I think he is trying to convince himself, not me. "Here, eat up."

Despite all these emotions, and worry that is filling me I still ate up. I need to recover fast and set things right.


	2. Royal Blood

[Frey]

It's funny how my first memory was of dying – well, not exactly dying. Falling, falling to my death. After the gangster soldier threw me from a freaking airship, I have nothing else to do but let myself fall. I mean, what could I possibly do? I can't even remember if I have any regrets about my life.

My fall seems to take forever. I closed my eyes. Maybe if I concentrate, I would remember something. Before I could remember anything though, I crash landed on something, soft? Wait, it's not exactly soft nor hard, but it's alive!

"Huh? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*CRASH*  
"Oww … What the heck?! Did someone just fall from the sky? A p-person …?"

The  _thing_  that I landed on uttered. Wait – it talks! And, whoa, am I really awake? Ugh, my head!

"… … H-hello? You aren't dead, are you?!"

 _It_  asked, concern in her voice.

"Owwww …" I finally answered.

"Whoa! You ARE alive!"

Still lying on the ground, with my eyes closed I managed to answer,

"… Barely …"

"Are you injured?" Again, voice thick with concern boomed in the room. Hold on, a room? I fell through someone's house? Oh my goodness. Remembering the question, I answered "well … My back hurts … *stretched* But that's all."

"Only back pain after falling from the heavens?" She asked, still with a tinge of concern but, clearly, with a tad bit of amusement. She continued, "just what kind of body do you have?!"

It took a while before the gears in my head clicked at the sight in front of me. The thing that I landed on was a freaking DRAGON! And it is speaking! With my mouth hanging open, I stared at what I assume is a she-dragon.

"What is it?" She asked.

"…? … A talking … dragon …?"

"Huh?!" She said. She looked at me as if I was crazy, I don't really remember much, but is a talking dragon common? She softened up a bit and continued,

" …well, all right. I suppose introductions are in order." She paused, and her demeanor and tone totally changed.

" Ahem! I am Ventuswill, the Divine Wind! One of the legendary Native Dragons governing this world. And I don't care if you've fallen from above, you have no right to enter this chamber unpermitted! What's your name?"

"… Me …?" What is my name? Before I could answer though, a very large voice echoed.

"LADY VENTUSWILLL!" Just then, a man who is well beyond his 50's run into the room. He was wearing some sort of uniform.

"What in the world was that noise I just heard?!" He finally noticed me, stepping a little closer he continued – still at the top of his lungs, "egads! Who is this knave?!"

The look that the man gave me is scary. I would be lying if I say that I was not trembling at his stare. I can't help but whimper as he stepped closer to me.

"Wait, Volkanon." Ventuswill said calmly. She said more to the man, but I am so scared to pay attention. Then I realized Ventuswill was actually talking to me. I must have looked so confused because she repeated her question.

"So, who are you?"

Wha-? What was my name? I racked my head and thought really hard.

The green dragon must have noticed the lines that formed on my head so she asked me, "you don't know your name?"

"Well, I think I know my name I just can't remember it." I told her. I jerked my head up, shocked at how I addressed her. She's a divine dragon! That means I should treat her with respect, right?

I looked up at her and saw a smirk going on. Now, don't ask me how exactly a dragon could smile – she's a freaking talking dragon for goodness' sake! –but I know she is. The man named Volkanon on the other hand looked horrified.

"I, ... I mean I can't seem to remember my name. Well, I pretty much can't remember anything at all."

"You speak the truth?" The Divine dragon asked me.

"Yes ma'am"

"I see honesty in your eyes. But amnesia?" She sighed. Old man Volkanon completely flipped right before my eyes. With a pitiful look, he told me "I'm sorry for your loss"

His switch from being cold to being full of sympathy was not the one which took me by surprise, it was what he did next. He run at full speed to where I'm standing and before I knew it he was embracing me and was crying like a baby!

" You must be very confused losing your memories like this! But rest assured! I-I'll always be on your side!"

"Er … I … can't … breathe …" I tried to tell him as my vision slowly blur.

"Oh!" He said and finally let go. I dropped to the floor with a thud, and as I am trying to recover my breath he continued "wait a minute! Perhaps you're the princess we've been waiting for." Then he looked at the dragon looming over us.

Princess? What princess falls from the sky? Ventuswill pondered for a while before she responds.

"Hmmm… you do have an air of nobility about you. You must have lost your memory from the shock of the fall. Do you have any idea of how or why you came to drop in from above?"

I told them about how I woke up in an airship and about the two soldiers that pushed off of it.

". .. Rebels, then. I suspected as much." She said after hearing my story.

"They must be villains chasing after the Princess." Volkanon contributed.

"You're right. This can't be a coincidence. Volkanon."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Prepare room for the Princess."

"Right away!"

After they finished their conversation, Volkanon rushed off somewhere. So I am left alone with Ventuswill. Their theory about me being a Princess sounds insane! To confirm if they are joking or not, I decided to speak up.

"Excuse me! Do you mean, a room for me?"

"Of course."

"But I didn't fall down with the intent to stay here..."

She murmured something in response, "huh?"

She then answered in her dignified and commanding voice "who would intentionally fall from the sky into a castle roof? It seems the fates have decided your course. There's no need to worry, I assure you. You are here because you were meant to be here. "

"B-but..."

" You will live in this town, and perhaps in doing so, you may find clues to your identity. It seems the most logical course of action, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm not sure I'd call that logical, but... Are you sure I can stay?" I mean, I'm a stranger right? I'm a stranger even to myself!

But Ventuswill went on an said, "most certainly." I can't help but feel some kind of familiarity and warmth coming from her. "Thank you very much."

"Now we just need to figure out what to call you." I laughed at that. I can't remember my life, but isn't naming oneself bizarre?

Before we could decide about a name for me though, she spoke up in her serious tone "I hope in addition to your personal details, you've also forgotten the tone of voice I used earlier."

Taken back by this, I could only wonder "earlier? What do you mean"

For something big and scary, she looked quite cute when shy, "...My way of speaking. You know only this, right? You've heard nothing else?"

"Oh." Right, how she was before Volkanon burst in. I smiled stupidly at the thought. "You do sound a little different, come to think of it. A little more ... arrogant, I guess? Sorry."

"Tsk!" Wha? Ha! She is really adorable! "So you’d remember." Stifling my laughter I asked her, "Did you just ... click your tongue derisively?!"  
Letting out a defeated sigh, she turned her head to the side and said "if you've heard the other side of me, I suppose there's nothing I can do about it. Oh, well."

After a bit of teasing, she decided that she wants me to call her Venti. Now all that's left is to decide what to call me, and things are actually looking up.

  


End file.
